The War Fighter
by Fairplayer
Summary: This story includes two kids who have the adventure of a life time! The story takes place in 2050 as a research develop a new project being able to erase someone completley from their brains. this is also the story for those who like adventure, action and romance all in one!
1. Chapter 1

**the war fighter**

 **PROLOGUE**

I am running from mysterious men wanting me dead but I keep running, Not knowing on what to do I turn the next turn off on the walking trail. When i thought i was safe i run into another group of men and i found myself cornered. I run through the trees but I find a van full of them. One man grabs me and knocks me out.

 **CHAPTER 1 Jason**

I wake up in this mysterious room yelling, attracting nurses to my aid. "What happened this time?" a nurse asked me. "Nothing, just a bad dream" I say as I heave a sigh. "That's the third one this week." a nurse tells me "He needs to see " "I have a name!" I yell accidentally "ok, Jason" a nurse says coldly "AND I don't need to see the doctor i just need to see her" nurses look at one another and nod in approval.

Two minutes pass when I hear a knock on the door "COME IN!" I shout. A girl with thick red hair and pale blue eyes walks through the door. its as if she is a light the room brightens instantly I'm just in awe when she comes closer to me "long time no see Jason" she looks into my eyes in a weird but comforting way. I smile and make sure my eyes show affection. As she sits down she has her hand on my shoulder as to say "later". "Well" she starts. "You wanted to see me?" "Yes I did ma'am" I respond slowly "Cut that 'ma'am' shit Jason." She says it so coldly chills run through my spine.

"uh then what do I call you? I don't know you by your true name remember?" "right sorry Jason" "don't be" I say as she snuggles up into my shoulder. That is when the name Catherin came into mind "Catherin?" I look at her. her face shows ... joy? "See you DO remember Jase" Jase? I was never call by Jase before unless she is someone who I knew before I was..."Erased" I give her a small smile "I... remember" I say slowly "remember what Jase?" she says quickly "Us running from people, you were caught first I tried to save you but you were taken away instantly"

I look up at her. Her eyes show shock and realization "I have the same dream" she says as she starts to tear up. "I remember what they did to me, it was horrible." she curls up into my shoulder and cries. "stay with me tonight...Cathy" she blushes "So you do remember me" she smiles "Of course I remember" I say straightly "OK... I'll stay" I hear foot steps in the hallway coming toward us "Hide if you want to stay" she hides in the closet just as the door opens as walks in "I thought I requested not to see you right now." I say with a scowl. "I understand that Jason" he says calmly "I just want to give you more and new tips on how to control your...dreams" He hesitated?! that's a first, something isn't right. "continue" I say calmly "ok so I here you are having very specific dreams so there are a couple things you can do, the main strategy i suggest is 'the special place'" "'The special place'?" I ask with confusion, I look in his eyes, I see no emotion whatsoever his voice is cold it makes me shiver a bit.

He tells me about a place in my mind that is peaceful that if I'm stressed at any point to go there even with these dreams I've been getting. "I hope you'll take this tactic into affect Jason." "Sir yes sir" I say with an ice cold voice. "OK Jason...thank you sleep well tonight you'll need it" he rushes out the door as if he is late for a meeting which he gets lots of so I wouldn't be surprised. "You can come out now" I say quietly to Catherin who has been hiding in my closet for the past hour now. "Ugh you need to clean in there man" she says as she falsely gags "It cant be that bad" I say as she sits on my lap facing me placing her forehead on mine "We should get some sleep" "Done deal" I say as we sleep instantly.

 **A/N**

 **Hey Fairplayer here. I hope you had enjoyed the first chapter of the War Fighter :) If you wish to know the continuation to the adventures of Jason and Catherin please like this story and give me the request for chapter 2 :)**

 **till next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

I wake up with Catherin next to me still asleep her arms around me as if she had kissed me in my sleep kind of way, _I wonder what would happen if..._ I think to myself that's when I get a vision of Catherin and I in a forest holding hands and dressed to go swimming. I lean in and kiss her, almost immediately her eyes flutter open with a smile that suggests that we had a "special" history with each other. "you're twice as beautiful when you're asleep" I whisper, I find her to be much looser on how she acts she is no longer so uptight when I comment her.

I remember the first day we saw each other, she would never make eye contact with me especially when we were in the cafeteria at the same time she would never connect her beautiful blue eyes with mine. The only words we exchanged between us were: Hey, hi, or hello. Obviously after the 9 months we've been here that has totally flipped around. She started talking to me around the fourth month, I kept hearing my brain tell me that she was someone I shouldn't be around because of emotional shit. But I shook it off to say "who gives a damn"

after about a two minute silence she stares into my eyes and is the first to break the silence "You have gorgeous dark green eyes Jase, they're so bright as well" she says with a smile I don't actually know on what I look like so that was the first ever hint I got to what I look like other than I have this thin yet muscular body figure and my arms are nothing but muscle I seem to be like a body builder of some sort I have no clue on what they did to get me here but what the hell I wasn't going to complain. "your eyes are absolutely stunning." I tell her with a smile.

I stand up and notice a letter on my bed side table I go to the table just as Catherin raps the blankets around her as if she was naked even though I know she wasn't. I take the letter in my hands and read aloud:

 _You and Catherin get packing! You two are getting transferred to a new family, she is now your sister Jason take good care of her, Dr. Higgins._

 _PS. they don't know you two are "dating" like I do Jason, if you want them to know YOU tell them._

"Well I'll be fucked!" I say with a grin so big it hurts "I can make it happen Jase" she says with a smirk "I know you can and would, but not yet" I say with a chuckle "what's up?" "we are getting transferred to a family as brother and sister, they don't know that we are dating" I explain still smiling "That's amazing Jase!" she lunges for a hug and kisses me on the cheek.

"The thing I don't like is that Dr. Higgins knows that we are dating though... " my voice trails off into almost a whisper "They're watching us very closely I'm afraid" I say pointing to cameras in every corner trying to hide my guilt, because I knew exactly why the cameras are there. "What did you do Jase" she asks coldly. "Long story" i say with a sigh. "I'll tell you when we're 'home'" "Ok" she says with an agitated sigh "I never break a promise, remember the very last promise I made you before?" "Sadly no Jase" I lean in and give her a kiss that I wish I could never leave. "There Promise fulfilled. "


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3**

As I prepare, I see myself for the first time in the mirror. I have bright green eyes like Catherin had mentioned earlier this morning I have dark brown hair that just skins my broad shoulders, I'm tall my guess 6'3. _Damn, I need a haircut._ I hear footsteps from outside which is followed by a knocking on the door. Before I could answer, nurses rush in to take me to my new family.

Within seconds I'm insight with my new family. Catherin is in front of father with his hands on her shoulders. _Did they sign the papers already or do Catherin and I have to sign something too?_ I ask myself, when I'm in front of the desk I hear Catherin in my head saying to watch out. I look at her confused. I open my mouth to speak but before I can say anything I hit this invisible forcefield of some sort, I back away and try again but the same thing happens again I smash my face into the mysterious shield. I hear Catherin laughing but when I look at her with my eyes she is showing concern.

"Oh darling watch out for the glass wall" the lady at the desk tells me "Now you tell me" I walk around the random glass wall that I have no clue why it's there looking embarrassed with my first impression to my new family "Sorry, I just need a haircut so my hair will stop tickling my brain" I say slowly with a great amount of shyness in my voice, "It's quite alright son" my father says to me reassuringly. Mother looks at me with a smile.

Mother has deep blue eyes and long blonde hair she has freckles all over her face which makes me think she dyed her hair blonde recently, she is tall with a very slim build. father has a type 1 buzz cut with a light brown hair colour and has brown eyes with a tinge of red he has a scar that crosses over his face that just misses his eye he is also tall but he has a very muscular build that suggest either a body builder or a solder in the military.

"Where are my manners?" mother breaks the silence "my name is Miranda, As your dad's name is Carlson" Father looks at me with a stern look that almost scares me. "Hello my name is Jason and this is Catherin" Mother smiles at me staring into my eyes _What's with my eyes that is so interesting?!_ I think to myself, _Because they are deep maybe?_ I turn to Catherin and look shocked. _You can hear me?_ I ask Catherin through my new found ability to communicate mentally. _Who couldn't? my head is killing me because of you yelling too much. Just as she says that_ I _get a_ migraine.

"I think we are not supposed to know about this mental capability" I whisper to Catherin as we are in the truck heading "home". "Like every time we do that we get headaches." "Yeah, I think that too" She is rubbing her temples because we both have headaches now. "I wonder what's in store for us in the future, don't you Jase?" "Not really I dont feel like killing myself if we get more" I say that when I truly think _hell yes. HEY_ Catherin yells in my head _fuck right, i forgot 'bout that._


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello every body! I love that you are reading my story :) If you have any ideas on how to make this story better or have ideas for the following chapter please pm me or put a review out there for me to see. Hope to see you in the reviews! JMF Fairplayer**

 **CHAPTER 4**

I wake in a proper bedroom with Catherin looming over top of me crying. "what's wrong" the obvious thing to say in this situation "...They're... gone..." she says between sobs "What do-" I'm cut off by a solder in full metal gear exploding through the door gun drawn out the hallway killing forces unknown, when the solder thinks its clear the solder looks at us with a bright cyan blue visor "We need to move" A male voice tells us "But we need to run" I jump out of bed and follow the solder closely. When we get outside it does not look like a front yard it looks more like we are in dead centre of a battle field when we approach a vehicle that looks like it is standing and raging havoc on the opposing force. within seconds of seeing it a blue explosion sends me flying. Catherin is on her knees beside me crying "HOLD ON HOLD ON WE'LL CARRY YOU OUT!" damn it im going to be deaf at the end of this but before I can acknowledge her, every thing goes black.

I jump awake hitting the roof of the truck making every one jump "OW! fuck" I shout "No swearing permitted" A computerized voice tells me. I look around the truck looking for other people no such luck. "Oh yeah, forgot to tell you the truck can talk" father tells me with a shocked expression must have really gotten him with the bang of my head "well shit" I mutter under my breath "No swearing" the truck reminds me. _Now that's way too annoying._

We pull up in the driveway of the house I feel relaxed that it is a standing house that we're approaching. Father puts the truck into park as the doors automatically open "Thanks Hound" father says to the...truck? "You named the truck hound?" Mother asks him. "I know its weird for you but its what I do" Father says defensively. "I like the name" I tell Father. "Thanks son" he says with a smile.

I notice that Catherin is walking to the door on her own carrying her bags "Hey Catherin!" I yell I seemed to have got her by surprise since she jumped a foot off the ground "Yeah?" she sounds sad why I don't know. "is something wrong?" I ask Catherin. "No" she responds with a sigh. _we're talking about later._ I mentally note to her. she gives the "I hate you look and giving me the finger "Christ! what do I have to do to get my sis to stop giving me the scowl complete with the finger!" I yell at her with an accent (I have no clue what this accent is... but it sounds like a mix of an Australian, Irish, and Scottish accent all made into one. Where I got it and how I can do it i have no fucking clue... but I like it.) "Where did you get that from Jason?" Mother asks with with an impressed tone. "I don't know actually..." My voice trails "But i have heard me speak like that before..." (Before you ask ii was like that in the dream i had in the truck and also in many dreams in the hospital... GREAT probably got some mental issue)

I walk into my new bedroom. The walls are an intense blue, I have a joining closet with Catherin...why?...I don't know. But hey I'm not complaining (gives me good chances to scare her shitless). _Well I should go talk to Catherin now. I_ mentally tell myself. _I can still hear you._ Cathrein makes the mental statement to me. _FUCK no more privacy_ (Wink Wink).

I walk into her room through the closet. When I emerge through the closet (Ummm Lets put it this way there was a lot of skin showing on Catherin) "Um...I'm intruding aren't I?" i ask with embarrassment in my voice. I scared her again because she jumps in a 180 turn arms over her chest and hand over her abdomen area. She blushes a little and relaxes when she realises its me. "No you're not actually" she says with a very dirty smile making me walk till I'm nose to nose with her. That's when we kiss until Mother yells "DINER!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As we eat dinner, we discus the "family rules" and the fact that our last name is ..."Fun"?... G _reat might as well have my nick name Fair and Catherin as Free!_ I yell in my head. I know Catherin heard me but she doesn't respond to me "I know it's a...unique name for a family" Mother explains. "But... a name is a name."

"That brings me to my favourite phrase: Fair plus Free equals Fun" I accidentally say aloud "Ummmm..." Catherin looks at me like she is laughing at me. "Good phase son, the solders need that kind of attitude" He then hands my and Catherin a pamphlet that reads _"Royal Canadian Military Program"_ "I'll give you some time to think it over." But I do wish for an answer by Sunday" today is Monday so that gives us a week to think this over with each other. "You're dismissed" Catherin and I look at each other for a minute then walk upstairs.

"Well then." I say breaking the silence "What role do you want today?" She is blank like she just saw something horrifying "Is... something wrong?" I ask worried "We just got here and he is rushing us to the military, like who wouldn't have a problem with that!" S _hit. She is crying what do I do!?_ by the time I thought no one could help me with my situation a raspy male voice in my head that sounds like that weird accent that I did in the driveway speaks up. C _omfort her dumb ass!_

I spin around to try and make sense of what I had heard "What is it Jason?" She is worried I can tell by the tone in her voice "I...I don't know" As I talk to her I hear five different voices, three female two male. _"_ _Smooth move Jay he is scared as hell right now because he doesn't understand yet!"_ One female voice yells _"Well I'm sorry! How else am I supposed to give him advise on what to do that worked with you when you came into the family Jessica!"_ Jay seems to know how to argue I could use some advise to help win against mother and father "Guys can you stop arguing or do it where I cant here you" I say firmly

"What the hell was that Jason!?" "I really don't know, something tells me that they are the old me" I say shakily "Like they died then got reincarnated and then it all came down to you and they are in your head?" I clap my hands together and point to her "Bingo" _"She got it pretty spot on just like how my first ex told me. I'm James."_ Ok at least they are nice enough to tell me who they are. "Well I'm learning names, I've got Jay, Jessica, and James". "You're insane." "NO, just no... ok yes I am insane but I'm not kidding with this Catherin. As much as I wish I was I'm not and I've got my answer for father, I'm going"

"If you are then I am too" she now stands taller with her deep blue eyes at my eye level. "Is my mind playing more games with me or are your eyes a dark blue?" she looks confused "My eyes have always been the same shade of blue same shade as your green eyes but blue" "I'm going to catch some sleep, you should too" I saunter through her closet with one of her bras hitting me in the face with the first step I take. "I love you Jason." _"Awwwwww! How cute!"_ all the female voices say at the same time "I love you too, now sleep"

After about an hour of sitting in bed fidgeting I decide to make communication with my "Cousins" _"Ok I'm trying this out anyone there?" "We are always here"_ A new female voice tells me _"My name is Josephine, the others are James, Jay, Jessica, and Jenna."_ Good grief five people in my head well I now know why I always felt watched _"Tell me how does all-"_ I'm interrupted with a yawn of mine _"-Sorry, this all work wit you all being in my head?" "Treat us like we took you over and we all are dormant until we want to strike" "That's a comforting thought" "Anyway get some sleep you'll need it" "Thank you_

* * *

 **A/N** **hello every one I want to say that yes this is going to get a little confusing for a bit but trust me if this works out and I make more stories I will explain the back-story of EVERYONE. Hope you're enjoying please share my chapters to friends and tell them to tell there friends.**

 **This is Fairplayer signing off from another chapter stay awesome and stay tuned.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"FATHER!?" I don't often yell indoors but i do need to find him. "FATHER!?" "I'm over here." I make a left turn in the hallway into Fathers office. "Well?" he obviously knows why I'm here. "We both have decided to join." He arches an eyebrow "You have now? What divisions do you two want to join?" "We choose-"

I walk into my room satisfied with talking to Father about our decision to join the fight. As I walk in to talk with Catherin about the chat but she isn't in her room where she normally is figiting with her F-14 and F-18 models that she has had for years now. James told me that they were the fighters back in his day, as today we have planes that go by: adfx 02 falcon and adfx 01 Morgan. "CATHERIN?" I yell _"Way to go mate you're yelling again!"_ jay yells back at me _"Shut up"_ I mentally say.

She runs into the archway of the door with a worried gaze "yes?" she asks quickly "We are leaving tomorrow for training" I say flatly as I explain the conversation with Father to Catherin, I can smell lunch being prepped _"I'm guessing New York style hotdogs"_ James predicts in my head _"Sounds 'bout right"_ I mentally note to James

Soonly after I have finished talking to Catherin Mother calls us down for lunch. Guess what? "New York style hot dogs!" I exclaim "customizable too" Catherin points out. "Ok you two" Father starts. "This will be the last homemade dinner from your mom here, so I suggest you savor the hot dogs"

 _"somethings up Jason"_ well well well Jessica is talking to me now _"ok what will happen"_ I ask mentally _"There will be a 'change in plan' thing sooner or later"_ "Oh by the way there was an accident at the base so you two will leave tonight when you are ready, sorry." father all of a sudden states out of the blue.

 _"FUCKING SHIT"_ I mentally yell in my head enough to make my ears ring _"Bravo Bravo Jason you made me deaf"_ Jay shouts under the ringing of my ears _"Oh shut up"_ Josephine tells Jay. what are they love birds? she talks to him like he's a wounded baby. But I remember something that I was never told, that he dated a girl named Evelyn.

"So we leave tonight" I'm in my room with Catherin siting on my bed. She has her head on my chest her hands on my arms as I have them wrapped around her chest. "Yup" I say with sigh "You're flying as I am shooting" she sighs under her breath and twists around so she faces me.

"Shall I fulfill my promise to you?" she asks like a dork. _"Oh daymn we are going to have a wrestling match ladies and gentlemen!"_ James announces in my head _"Man i swear if you do that during this time i will find a way to kill you!"_ I shout in at him mentally. as I answer Catherin with a nod and a "Yes" then i am blinded with her kiss with the feeling of my clothing disappearing.

 **A/N: Hey Fairplayer here I hope you are enjoying the story. again if you have ANY ideas for me be free to let me know. please spread the word about my story and be sure to favorite. Peace out Fair ones**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello fair ones! I want you to know that I am loosing my time to type out the stories due to school and work :(. BUT i will find all the time possible to type all that is required to satisfy :). Be safe, Keep cool, and Stay fair!**

 **Fairplayer out.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Catherin**

It took half an hour to reach the military base. Jase looks out at the army of solders running around the field in awe. I then look in front of me and see a tall robot like figure commanding us to stop Dad follows orders on the late night and steps out. "Well isn't it Commander Fun" The robot figure booms in a heavy male metallic voice. The robot is in a salute. that's when I notice a giant canon on each arm and what looks to be a machine gun turret on its shoulder. "Kids meet my ride around the base Hound"

 _"Holly crap! James must be shitting his pants right now"_ ok great looks like I've got "cousins" too. As I debate with the "voices" Jase is chatting it out with dad and Hound. "Do you turn into a Warthog?" Jase asks "hold up hold up" Hound snaps "Do I look like i turn into the under evolution of a pig and snort all my life?" "Uh... yeah" as soon as those to words left his mouth, one of Hound's cannons are in his face "You better watch what you say punk" he spat the word punk like a curse.

"Your dorms" Dad has led us into a room with two beds and posters like the ones we have on our walls at home. "Well, I believe I have the right side then." Jase mutters under his breath "And I got left" I say with cheer. "You two have today to settle in, tomorrow we'll start to train." Dad says with enthusiasm "See ya dad!" I say with a wave as he shuts the door.

"Well first night in the base, eh?" we're lying in our beds quietly until Jase spoke "Yeah well what could you do 'bout it" I say quietly "Is everything alright?" Jase is now sitting up "Everything is fine, thank you. But I would really like to have some shut eye though." after I finish the sentence a yawn forms in my throat. "Ok i think it's for the better, g'night." "good night"

 _I'm flying through the air with three other black F-14's forming in a V like formation. We are also following two F-15's, But before anything could happen I was blown out of the sky._


End file.
